Route Roulette: Crimson Dream
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just wanted to find a way home after being sent here by accident. It was a strange world, but magical in nature and their ideals were different from his. Still, as long as his conscience is clear then he would feel no hesitation. However, his presence did save a girl from her fate, but was it the right choice to resurrect the dead? R&R! AU? NarutoxErzas (both)
1. Dark Mage Devil

**Route Roulette: Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things  
><em>"Memory Lane"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

This was supposed to be one-shot, but I've expanded it a little. The pairing is NarutoxErzas since I haven't done any of their paring before. Yes, I put plural on her name. I meant both of them, Scarlet and Knightwalker!

* * *

><p><strong>=[Route Roulette: Crimson Dream]=<br>Dark Mage Devil**

Pain. Excruciating pain. Physical and mentally. Battered and bruised under the rather clear sky. It wasn't clear a moment ago. What was it before? His mind was delirious and his body had seen much better days. The pain was still there, but not as intense as it was moment ago. His blues eyes were weary. He had expended much of his magical power to stop a mad man, and he had to destroy it to stop that person. His throne before he couldn't claim it. It was his heritage. Oh well, at least he lived. He exhaled, and mustering enough strength to pull his body upright. The effort cracked his bones a little. The pain spiked, but not more painful than before.

"Where am I?" the seventeen-year-old blond asked no one in particular, looking at the calming sea before him. Somehow, the tranquility of it soothed his heart and numbed his pain. How did he get here? He didn't remember it clearly as his memories was a jumble mess at the moment. He dropped back down on the sand, taking in several deep breaths while his body tried to negate the damage that was inflicted on his person. It was his fault really. Lightning crackled and jumped over his body to enhance his own natural regeneration far beyond its normal limit. Once his flesh no longer bleeding and his bones no longer ached, his mind drifted into sleep to recuperate his demonic energy.

A dreamless sleep. It had been a while since he had a good silence, and hoped it was not the last time.

**XxXxX**

"Erza, please wake up. You escaped! You can't die here!" An elderly man pleaded while trying to shake the eleven-year-old to wake her up. It was useless. Her breathing was unsteady as numerous wounds were clearly visible across her body. It was clumsily hidden by her ragged attire, now dyed reddish color. It was the only thing she wore for these past years. Bandages were covered most of her small arms and legs, illustrating the harsh condition of her enslavement and labor. Freedom, it was something she wanted, and for that reason alone that kept her alive and staged the revolt.

"Rob-san… are we free?" Erza asked weakly, opening her only working eyes as the man nodded. Sad eyes looking down at her. His body was faded, and it was becoming thinner each passing moment.

"Yes you are free..." the man said, trying to touch her face but could not. His hands went through her body as he was no longer here. It was the painful truth. His magic represented his own life-force and he used to defend the girl before him in the revolt against numerous dark mage. He depleted it all then, but in doing so, he had awakened the little girl's own magic. He passed away afterwards and remained as lingering spirit; to guide her through the stormy sea after her escape.

"You're not really here are you?" Erza asked as the man shook his head to confirm it.

The scarlet-haired girl remembered clearly what had happened. The revolt was successful during its inception, but the tower's guards, the dark mages, soon arrived to suppress the riot. She watched in horror as countless of her friends were killed in a magical blast. She would have died as well, but Rob had saved her using the last of his own life force. Her magic awakened then and she managed to turn the tides. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived as Jellal, the kind and compassionate boy she knew, was no longer himself. As if he was controlled by something dark. She refused to help him from resurrecting Zeref. For that defiance, she was cast out of the tower by herself and became lost at sea until she found herself ashore.

"You must try to stay awake, Erza. You must make your way to Makrov at Fairy Tail. He will know what to do, so please get up," Rob implored, but the girl was tired. She couldn't move her body at all, and her eyes lid felt heavy. She wanted to sleep forever as her heart slowed down considerably. Above her was a clear sky. Beautiful sky. When was the last time it showed itself between the bars of her prison? She didn't remember as she watched it, and listening to the sound of the sea that was inviting her into its embrace. Weary. She closed her eyes even though Rob was shouting that she should not.

Erza had passed on from this day.

**XxXxX**

"What are you!?" A man shouted as he was clocked across the face. The pain shouldn't have been that much, but he was being electrocuted on impact. Around him were his comrades as they were being assault by the same blond as if they were all twins. How could someone be in multiple places at once? If it was cloning magic, it was definitely a really powerful one to create more than one duplicate. The human trafficker didn't know what to think as several of them were set alight when touching another blond. They didn't understand what kind of magic this was. It was as if the clones were fire and lightning given form.

"DIE!" Another man shouted, stabbing the blond through the back while he was too busy beating up another person in front. Unfortunately, the moment the blond died, his body exploded and erupted in lightning, enveloping his attacker as well. Pillar of thunder shocked the man and stopping his heart as millions of volts run uncontested through his fleshy body. He was dead before he realized it, and he wasn't the first to go, or the last.

Elsewhere further away from the heated battle, existed cages with captives in them. Another blond was checking through them with a frown. He saw the sorry state these slaves were in. He had no clue where he was, but he couldn't stand by and did nothing. With a heavy sigh, he held the padlock to the side. His hand glowed brightly, and the metal locking mechanism heated up. Temperature of millions of degree was flowing through his limbs, turning them into red hot liquids as they stream out the side of his palm. It didn't hurt him, he was immune to heat. With that done, he ripped the door out and threw it away before glancing inside.

The prisoners moved back from the entrance.

"You can go now. They won't able to hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it," the blond said with a smile. Unfortunately, his words did not yield the right result. The captives within the cell were more than just afraid. The person before them had killed everyone around without a shred of remorse. They watched the brutality of it from the opening. Men turned to ash instantly or their body blackened as if they were hit with lightning.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I hate people who enslave children, so I would never harm you guys," Naruto said outstretching his hands. Still, they hesitated. But a young girl took it, and a heartwarming smile filled his face. He helped her out, and the rest soon joined follow.

His lightning and fire clones were engaging and killing the rest of the slavers and traffickers. They were useful at cleaning out the trash, and even if they were killed or dispelled, they would still able to inflict severe injuries on their murderers.

"You shouldn't have killed them!" One of the older captive called out as they gathered around, holding each other for comfort. One older one pulled the girl away from him as Naruto turned to check that person with a frown. Even they do not condone killing. The blond sighed.

"People like that don't change; the world would be better without them. If I let them go, they might capture another child from their loving home, do you want that?" Naruto asked. They looked at the ground. They didn't know the answer to that.

Naruto shook his head and began to walk away from them. He had been in this world for a while and found that this place was called Earthland. They disapproved of any form of killing, and criminals should be locked up for life. Unfortunately, the criminals always manage to escape and cause more trouble later on. It was very different from his world. Was it more peaceful? Naruto wasn't sure as he dispelled the clones after they finished slaughtering the rest of the scums.

Naruto left the area so the people he freed would make contact with the authority and probably report him as well. They had labeled him as a Dark Mage because his killing policy, but he didn't mind. As long as his conscience was cleared, he wouldn't care what they called him.

"How do I return home," Naruto muttered, strolling down the shore, kicking a few rocks, turning them over. He had no clue of how to returning home, wherever home was. It wasn't here, that much was obvious to him. Magic filled the world so there would be a way, but he had no clue where to begin.

He continued down the path, wandering aimlessly before seeing a small body on the sand. A child? Alarmed, Naruto ran hastily ran towards it. As he got closer, his eyes saw the ghostly aspiration next to it. Naruto blinked at the white-haired old man with pale skin as his pace slowed down.

"Are you alright, Ojii-san?" Naruto kneeled over the child and looked at the man.

"You can see me?" Rob asked with a surprise as Naruto nodded. Seeing ghost was not something new to him. They existed in a different spectrum and his lightning ability amplified his own visions to detect them. The blond quickly checked the girl's pulse and found she was gone. Her body was still warm, meaning it was only recent, perhaps in last hour or so. He glanced over her bandages and ragged clothing with a frown.

"I'm Naruto, what happened here?" Naruto asked as the man. The old man sighed as his body faded a little more. Rob knew he hadn't had much time left in this world.

"Naruto-kun… I'm known as Rob and as you can see, I don't have much time left in this world. Can you do a dead man a favor? Can you bring this child back to FairyTail? It located in Magnolia town. She really wanted to be part of that guild and be a mage, but that seemed impossible now. Even so, I wanted her to go there," Rob requested. Naruto bit down his lips a little. It might be better to bury the child here.

"I won't promise anything unless you tell me exactly what had happened," Naruto said as Rob sighed. He nodded afterwards and explained about the Tower of Heaven and its captives along with countless children were still being held there. Enraged, Naruto was about to run off to that place, but quickly refrained himself from doing so just yet.

"She awakened her magic at my death and gained freedom, but her dream could never be fulfilled now," Rob said with sorrow as he still tried to touch the girl's face. His hand went through her as expected. Naruto frowned, seeing the man's fondness of the girl. Even in death, he wouldn't let her go.

"If she just recently died, I can resurrect her and give her a new life… but I wondered if she would accept that as she would no longer be human in a sense," Naruto offered finally. Rob blinked at the blond who claimed he could resurrect the dead. Impossible. If one could, why was there the need for Tower of Heaven? Still, he hoped.

"You could, what do you mean she would not be human?" Rob asked. Naruto sighed a little and took out a small chess piece from his pocket. It was the only piece he carried with him as he was still looking for his Queen. Unfortunately, he hadn't found one and saving a child's life seemed more important. He hoped for her consent, but time was of an essence.

Naruto checked the piece closely, rotating it in his fingers and found it was glowing purplish. He read about that before as his mind tried to access the knowledge. Mutated! The darn piece must have been mutated. The added effect could not be known beforehand. However, there was no other choice.

"I'm a devil, and this is an evil piece… don't let the name cause any concern, it just called that because someone thought it was funny. It would reincarnate her as a devil. As long as she does not purposely tapped into that power, her appearance would not change and she would not notice the different, but she will figure it out eventually and forever set herself from humans. It might be a burden later on," Naruto hinted, holding the only Evil Piece that he carried with him all the time.

"She would live a full life?" Rob asked after some thoughts.

"Yes," Naruto answered almost immediately. It was the true. She would theoretically have a full life.

"Then please do it, Naruto-kun, I begged of you," Rob requested.

"Are you sure? There's no going back after this," Naruto hinted something could go wrong.

"What the worst that could happen?" Rob asked as the girl was already dead. Was being dead better than alive? Naruto shrugged and placed the piece on her chess as it submerged into her battered body. Magical circle formed around her as it reincarnated the crimson-haired child into a devil. It died down quickly while the two spectators remained silence. Nothing seemed to have change except her injuries were healed and her heart beat had returned. However, Erza was still unconscious, but sleeping peacefully.

"She looked the same? Nothing has changed," Rob asked as Naruto chuckled.

"What do you expect? Do devil supposed to be demonic with skulls and bones?" Naruto asked with a twitch. He didn't like stereotype, and most of the depiction of devil were created by the opposition to brainwash the masses for their own advantage. It was an annoying propaganda, but rather effective. What the majority believed in then it must be the truth.

"Ojii-san, I've accept your request. You can rests assure that I will drop her off at FairyTail and then I'm going give a visit to that Tower of Heaven," Naruto said, picking up the eleven-year-old girl in his arms. She squirmed a little. Perhaps she was having a nice dream.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Rob said as he finally could rest.

"Good bye, Ojii-san," Naruto told the empty are before he disappeared in an orange flash, leaving the empty beach behind. He already know where Fairy Tail was as it was one of the most rowdy Guild in all of Fiore.

**XxXxX**

Makarov was an extremely short elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. Everything was fine besides the brawling that occurred within the guild hall by Fairy Tail's members as usual. It should have been like every other day, but today was different. A new comer entered the guild with a child adorning tattered clothing. She was unconscious in the arm of a blond-haired man with bright blue eyes. He glanced around the guild with some amusement as the fight continued on. They seemed to be ignoring him at the moment.

"SHUT UP!" Makarov roared as his form turned into a massive titan. The guild immediately died down after that. Everyone was frozen, grabbing each other by the collar and was about to pummel their opposition down. They noticed the blond finally and their face was filled with concern.

"We have a visitor," Makarov announced.

"That's alright, don't stop on account of me," Naruto said before disappearing in an orange flash and reappearing next to the Fairy Tail's third master. Everyone immediately let each other go after the feat.

"That's neat, how did you do that?" a boy with only a short on called out. His most prominent feature besides being half naked was his black-colored hair and dark blue eyes. There was Fairy Tail's emblem on the right side of his chest.

"Why are you naked?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow before placing Erza on the counter next to the short man.

Makarov immediately checked over the girl, but found she didn't have any wounds on her. Her clothes were soaked in blood though. Maybe it wasn't her? He then removed her eye patch to see if anything wrong with her eyes, but there wasn't. Both her eyes were fine so Makarov wasn't sure why there was an eyes patch. Maybe she was blind in one or had depth perception problem.

"AH CRAP!" Gray finally noticed while the girl, who was way too young to be drinking, snickered at the counter by the side.

"Is there something I can help you…" Makarov said before trailing off. The blond was familiar. Where had he seen that face before? It was recent.

"I just need to drop the girl here on the request of someone named Rob. He had the emblem of your guild on his back so I'm assumed he was once a member of this place. Am I correct?"

"ROB!? Is he okay? Where is he?" Makarov asked with a panicked tone. The once trusted member of Fairy Tail had gone missing for a while and nobody knew where the elderly man went. They did search, but came up emptied. Naruto sighed.

"It might be sensitive information so can we talk somewhere in private?" Naruto asked as the midget master nodded. The Guild Master invited him to a back room after telling the more disciplined members of Fairy Tail to look after the girl. They did for a while before getting distracted again.

Time went by before Erza opened her eyes a little. It was due to the noise. They were getting very loud. The child blinked, sitting upright, placing her hand to the side. She almost fell off the counter side in the process before grabbing onto the edge and got back up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail! I'm Gray Fullbuster, what's yours? Are you here to join us?" asked the fully clothed Gray. He was waiting for her to wake up as the rest of guild member was busy doing something else; either was checking at the Job Placement board or brawling. The latter seemed more popular.

"Leave the girl alone, I'm Cana Alberona if you wanted to know," Cana introduced herself while continue to drink.

"Erza Scarlet… how did I get here?" Erza asked, blinking. Her eye patch was gone and she realized she could see through both eyes now. She looked around and saw a bunch of people pummeling against each other in the middle of the room. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"Some blond guy carried you in. He could teleport across the room instantly! Ah crap he didn't tell me how he did that!" Gray said, becoming a bit depressed. Erza didn't know who that was. Maybe someone had found her on the beach. She looked around her again, seeing that Rob was gone. Some tears escape her eyes but she must remain strong so she wiped it away quickly.

"Where is he now?" Erza asked, but Gray didn't know. He was too busy putting on clothes when the Guild Master invited the blond away. However, someone else did.

"He and Master went to talk in private in the back, he's…" Cana didn't finish as Erza jumped off the counter and ran to the back. She checked the room and found one that was opened. She peaked inside and saw a short man, standing by the window. He noticed her fairly quickly.

"Ah, you woken up, Erza, I'm Makarov Dreyar," Makarov said, returning back to sit behind his desk. He was alone in the room as the scarlet-haired girl looked around to find who had carried her here. The Guild Master noticed her gaze and smiled.

"He's already gone, unfortunately," Makarov said with a sighed. The blond finally introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki. That piece of information caused Makarov to be stunned a little. The memory he sought for finally hit him in full. Naruto was an S-Class criminal that was currently wanted by the Magic Council for countless murders. However, the blond was nothing like the ruthless dark mage that the council depicted. In fact, the blond was very polite when talking to Makarov and relaying what had happened to the elderly member of the guild. It was a sad day.

"Who was he?" Erza asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki… a dark mage," Makarov said as the girl cringed a little. She didn't expect that. She had suffered greatly at the hand of the dark mage during her enslavement. Many of her friends were killed by those dark mage, yet a dark mage saved her? Why?

"It can't be…" Erza muttered. She was unable to believe that.

"Erza, can you tell me what happened?" Makarov asked as the girl nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto was flying around the ocean using lightning to manipulate the magnetic field of the planet. It was faster than running across water. That was also possible with lightning manipulation as electricity could force all the water molecules below him to glue together to create a solid ground as he had learnt. Anyway, the blond was looking for a certain tower.

"Damn it, where is it!?" Naruto asked, passing several islands. Unfortunately for him, even though it was called Tower of Heaven, it wasn't a tower yet. It would take at least seven more years to complete, and he did passed it several times but made nothing of it. After a while, he gave up and went to do something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

This is triple crossover because it's a Route Roulette plotline. They all share the same background story, which is in DXD universe, and have the same main character, which is Naruto (N) Uzumaki. Lightning and Fire manipulation is very powerful. He doesn't have shadow clone, but lightning and fire clones are far more dangerous, especially when they are killed. Might update Red String of Fate next since it been a while. None of the Route Roulette is very lengthy because I don't want to spend months writing one. Dragging it out is pointless, and it makes the story stale. See you next chapter.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcomed!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored.<em>**


	2. Worst Reputation

**Route Roulette: Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **For those who don't know Route Roulette's main character. He's from DXD universe, and his full name is Naruto N. Uzumaki. He was born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze after the Great War, in which his parents faked their death as they became disenchanted with all the fighting. We all know who is dominating in that relationship, hence his last name. Anyway, he has devil like powers, but they based on Jutsu as well as real life application with fire and electricity.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Route Roulette: Crimson Dream]=<br>Worst Reputation**

"S-Class criminal, Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby under arrest, come out slowly and with your hands up!" The leading Runeknight called out. Around him were more of his comrades as they surrounded the outside of the restaurant. Everyone had vacated the building the moment a certain Dark Mage dropped by and ordered a meal like a normal customer, and many of them informed the local law enforcement. Since this was a case of magical crime, the Magic Council quickly took control of the situation.

Hearing the demand, the blond's blue eyes twitched, but then returned to normal once more as he stirred the ramen in his bowl with a pair of chopstick in one hand. He slurped some up afterwards, savoring its taste and seemingly ignoring the demand that came from outside. He swallowed then looked up and around the restaurant. Everyone had run off except for the owner, who was hiding behind the counter. Strange that they knew who he exactly was even though he was hidden in a black cloak with a hood on. Oh Well. He thought as he removed the hood from hiding his face and brushed his golden hair back.

"I repeat, Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest, come out slowly with your hands up!"

"Why they kept trying to arrest me when I'm having a nice meal… it's so annoying," Naruto muttered lowly before twisting his upper body back.

"Come back in 10 or you can wait there 'till I'm done!" Naruto shouted through the restaurant and turned back to his bowl. He noticed the owner stuck his head out from behind the counter to have a look at him. Naruto winked at the man.

"This stuff is great, Jiji-san, no wonders you get so many customers. I'm sorry for driving them all away, but I was really starving. I hadn't eaten anything like this in a while and I missed it," Naruto apologized.

"I-it's alright, please don't destroy my establishment," the owner requested in a hesitant tone. Naruto nodded. The owner was surprised that the S-Class criminal, Naruto Uzumaki, who had noted to have murder an entire guild, was behaving like this. There was no aura of malice around the blond, and he had seen many low life ruffians show more conceit than the blond.

"It might get a little rowdy soon so you should hide for a while, Jiji-san, but I promise I won't break anything, but I can't say anything about them," Naruto replied and returned back to his meal, using one of his hands to use the wooden stick to scoop up more of the noddle while using his other hand to held up a worn out piece of paper. The owner did what the blond suggested and returned back behind the counter.

"When the stars and moons aligned the boundary between worlds and time shall be weakened," Naruto recited the little inscription on top of the parchment with a heavy sigh. He acquired this piece of information from one of the seers a while back when trying to find a way home. He wasn't sure if it work or not, but to test it, he would have to wait for the correct time. Unfortunately, **_perfect_** eclipses only happened once every seven years at this place. This was due to irregular orbit of the moon.

"If I gotten this sooner, I wouldn't have missed the one on July 7th X777," Naruto muttered with some regret. He worked it out about a month after that, but it was too late and he didn't have all the material ready. Strangely, he heard all the dragons disappeared on that day. It seemed like a coincidence; a really odd coincidence.

Naruto slid his thumb down the paper to the next line. It detailed for when the next eclipse will occur. He had acquired everything he needed to create a portal home, and only need to wait for the day to come. He had been gone for a while and wondered how everyone was doing. They must have thought he had died and mourned for his death. A smile crept on his face as he wondered how shock they would be when he dropped back into their lives. Mischievous plans to scare them shitless came into his mind.

"Hmm… the next one will be soon; July 7th X784. That's less than a week from now. If I missed that, I would need to wait until July 7th X791? Every seven years… I hope I don't miss it," Naruto sighed as he folded the parchment and pocketed it again. He checked the hand afterward. It looked exactly the same eight years ago since he arrived here in Earthland. He was technically twenty five years old, but looked around seventeen or eighteen.

'Seven years…' Naruto thought. It was a long time to most people, but seven years was just a mere blink in the life time of a devil; the race that could live for tens of thousands of years without aging much once they reached maturity. His father and mother were probably a couple of thousands year old and they looked like they were in their mid-20s. He never asked how old they were, but he was sure they were very old as they talked about the time when the human world as flooded. They went swimming when that happened apparently.

While Naruto was thinking about more things, the Runeknights broke through the door by destroying it. Couldn't they find a handle? Maybe they just wanted to make a flashy entrance. They surrounded the blond from behind and pointed their magic staff at him. He wasn't really paying them much attention at all and continued to enjoy his meal. He had plenty run in with them, and learned after the first few times they wouldn't kill anyone no matter how severe the crime was. No killing policy. Naruto decided to use that policy to his advantage as it gave him some room to move around in. Naruto lazily turned around while remained seated. He was holding the bowl of noodle with one hand while the other was holding the chopstick.

"Hey guys, let me finish first and we can take it outside…"

"You're under arrest, Naruto Uzumaki, you must come with us to pay for your crime," interrupted the leader of the corp. That person was obviously stood out the most as Runeknights tend to dress in the same uniform. It was to the point that Naruto equated them to some sort of religious fanatics. That was true enough. They were fanatics, just not religious so it was a good analogy. Whether they were worse than the church he knew or not, it was still up to debate. Naruto eyed the man a little, slurping up noddle.

"Heard you the first half a dozen time, but I want to finish this meal first. It been a while since I had it, just give me that and I will go with you quietly…" Naruto requested, but one of the knight from behind the leader shot a blast of light at him, making him dropped the bowl to the ground.

It shattered. Naruto looked at the noodle spreading out the floor as his eyes twitched.

"Who did that?" The leader of the group roared before the room became a little hotter. This wasn't the first time they tried to capture the elusive criminal in an attempt to bring him to justice. Their version of justice. However, the blond wouldn't attack them unless they attacked first. The leader knew that, but not everyone in his group did.

"Wait, Naruto, it must be a new comer!" The leader called out, putting his hand up in defense.

"I'm a bit pissed," Naruto said as fire swirling around him, forming a fiery apparition of a fox with nine tails. The tendrils whipped round the room, but didn't seem to set anything alight. The tendrils then slashed out at the offending mages, sending a few out of the restaurant by making new doorways I the wall, setting them on fire as well. They were rolling around outside as the some spectators, who wanted to see the commotion previously, screamed and vacated the area.

"Stop him!" The leader ordered and the men complied.

Naruto exhaled, calming himself as the living fire creature dissipated. He promised not to destroy the restaurant, but people were starving in Earthland and they were wasting foods. That ticked him off, but he realized it was an accident.

They shot magical rays from their staff at the blond. However, he disappeared in an orange flash before the projectiles could hit him. Ununiformed planks were produced by the chairs and tables. It was a mess as elemental bolts smashed up the restaurant as they tried to catch the blond. In less than a few seconds, all the Runeknights were sent to the floor with a powerful chop to the neck each.

He stood among the unconscious mages of the Magic Council. With a frown, he went through their person, taking out their wallet from their pocket. The leader was still conscious. He lifted his head up, seeing the blond was stealing from them.

"You're … a thief… now… Naruto?"

"Hmm… you could say that," Naruto answered as the man sighed. He collapsed his head back to the floor and joining the rest of his Corp in their sleep. Naruto examined the rest of them to make sure they were knocked out before walking behind the counter and placed the stash of money into the owner's hand.

"Sorry about that, Jiji-san, this is for compensation," Naruto said as the owner blinked.

"You stole this from them…"

"Jiji-san, they destroyed your restaurant so they're paying for it. They will assume I took it and that's fine with me. It's not like they haven't charged me with a lot of stuffs already, and another one won't make much of a different," Naruto pointed out. He also stated that the owner shouldn't tell anyone about it since that would be a bad thing and only invite troubles.

"You are not like what they portrayed you as," the owner said as Naurto chuckled.

"Like what? A murderer, who had killed many people without mercy? Who burns guild to the ground? Evading constant arrest? Breaking into people's home? Ignoring the council's request? They're not lying, it's the truth, but I feel no guilt from doing all those things," Naruto said before turning around and heading out of the restaurant. The owner simply shuddered, moving out of his hidden spot and noticed the runeknights littered all around the floor. The blond didn't kill any of them.

"Dark mage Uzumaki," a girl said almost casually as he walked out of the restaurant. She was leaning back against the wall to the side while adorning in her Heart Kreuz Armor. She was apparently waiting for him as she brushed her crimson hair with her gauntleted arm so it would not interfere. She was readying for combat.

Hearing that, he stopped immediately and covered his face with his hand in slight frustration.

"I must ask… how did you find me every time? I mean I have no actual destination and wandering around aimlessly, but you still find me regardless. Do you have some sort of magic object that can pin point my location? Please don't say yes, that's bordering on stalking you know and I'm going to file a complaint," Naruto teased a little before a long-sword was pointed at him. The brown eyes of the holder were filled with deadly seriousness.

"Ummm… Erza-chan, can't we sit down and talk like civilize people, maybe over a cup of tea? How about a date? Yeah, let's do that!"

"We will sit down and talk when you're in chain! You murdered them! You are the worst kind of people!"

"Hey! That's not true! ... Alright, I did, but they were murderer themselves so that doesn't count. Wait, which one are you talking about? Was it the dark guild or was it the traffickers? I don't…" Naruto protested before jerking his head back as a blade swung across his neck. He held his neck as if it was cut in that swing and sweated a little.

"Erza-chan, you almost killed me. Wouldn't that make you a murderer as well?"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted and closed the distance between them in an instant. She swung her sword around as he evaded and dashing backwards. She spun the blade in her grip to add spin and did a powerful thrust as Naruto sidestepped. She then grabbed the handle with both hand and did a powerful slash, but the blond grabbed the blade with his fingers, stopping it dead. The crimson-haired knight let go of the handle of her sword immediately and jumped back as the sword became red hot and melted in the blond's hand. The hot liquid metal once made up the sword was dripping to the cobber stone pavement.

"We've been through all of this, can you stop that! I'm not interested in fighting with you anymore!" Naruto growled a little before Erza changed her casual armor into a predominantly dark red in color one. It also sported orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs.

'Flame Empress Armor?' Naruto thought and blinked.

"I told you to stop changing armor in front of me. The light doesn't cover anything and I saw everything. I mean, great view, but don't you have any decency?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. The girl was an exhibitionist or something. He didn't like fighting her because of the way her magic work. It was really distracting.

Erza, on other hand, didn't seem to bother with it at all. She ignored his criticisms and raced forwards again with her weapon high. A reddish and black blade swung across Naruto as he jumped up to avoid it. She didn't want to ignite it as the blond was immune to fire from her previous experience. Doing so would waste her magical powers. Lightning crackled around his arm as he sent out a thunderbolt. In an instant, Erza, switched to golden and light bluish lightning empress armor as the bolt impacted against her.

Even with elemental resistance of the amour that helped in withstanding some of the most deadly lightning magic, she was still sent back from the force behind the strike. Erza crashed through a window in one of the building. Well, the window frame was gone as well. Naruto landed on the ground again and scratched his cheek a little as he heard screaming from within before some apologies came from the girl.

'Hmm…' Naruto thought for a bit, waiting around for her to come back out again.

"You're not strong enough to capture me. What are we up to now? A dozen times yet?" Naruto asked before sliding lazily to the side to avoid the claws attack from Flight Armor. What was it called? Sonic Claw. That was it. It was very fast, and it actually worked the first time when she used because of his shock at her new found speed. Erza kept gaining new armor sets, probably just to fight him. Anyway, it was faster than before and that one time gave him a nasty cut, but now he was more vigilant and avoided it completely. Naruto send a fist at the girl to retaliate, but his hand was caught by her blackened gauntlet hand. The ground under her leg cracked from the force of the blow, but she stood her ground. She now adorned a large, furry, golden colored armor to greatly enhance her strength.

"Seriously, how many do you have!? What this one do?"

"As many I needed to defeat you…" Erza answered before lifting Naruto up effortlessly from his hand, "… this armor greatly boost my strength!" She shouted and throwing him away at incredible speed.

Naruto spun in the air and use his lightning ability to stop moving completely. He then dropped back to the ground as Erza followed up on her attack. She changed again, and this time she was in a platinum plated armor with many floating swords around her. She sent many of them forwards with her telekinesis as Naruto rolled his eyes a little.

Naruto formed a flaming long sword in his hand. The edges of the blade glow white hot before he used it to slash through the incoming flying swords. The weapon made of solid flames effortlessly destroyed them, leaving a glowing red hot slash against steel to show where they were cut. Still, more blades were formed around the crimson-haired girl as she pressed her assault. Naruto continued to destroy many more that were coming at him since they had intention of bringing him harm. How many was it now? Several dozens at least as pieces of swords were clattering about along with trailing of liquid metal from their wounds.

"This isn't new tactics, running out of tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Is that so?" Erza said as she stabbed her blade through his back and out of his front. She had switched armor and used the flying swords as a distraction. She was shocked that her attack connected.

"Ugh… you…" Naruto said weakly, holding the protruding the blade from his chest, "why… Erza? Did you hate me that much?"

"I… I…" She stuttered and couldn't think of anything, seeing his dull eyes, turning behind to see her. What did she felt then? Regret? Guilt? She didn't want to kill him. No, she never thought she could kill him giving his ability. She couldn't decide what she was feeling right now before she was slapped away by the blond. His body then exploded in a torrent of flames as he could no longer hold his form intact.

Erza immediately realized what had happened. She was duped.

"A fire clone? When did he?" Erza asked after recovering. She scanned around the area for her target, forming new weapons in both of her hands as she held them tightly. Before long, she located the blond and blinked. He was sitting leisurely on the bench further down, reading a piece of paper and scribbling something down. He noticed her then exhaled, putting it away and clapped his hands.

"Well done, Erza, you managed to kill a clone, can I go now?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes a little. He acquired no memory from them, but he did stamp his personality and experience into them, hence they were still a challenge to fight against and behave just like him. However, when they were killed or dispelled, all that energy he put in them would be released spectacularly. Erza would be torched if it didn't push her away.

"I almost felt sorry for you! When did you switch? Your duplicates shouldn't able to use both elements!" Erza called out. She was enraged that he was just playing around while she was being serious.

"Hmm… oh… it was when I sent you into the building. I got bored of waiting for you to come out so I create a clone to fight with you so I could watch from the bench. After a while, I got bored of that as well and start to do something else," Naruto said with a smug. Erza was too concentrated on the clone in battle to realize the blond was watching from the sideline.

"Are we done yet? You're still really weak," Naruto asked as Erza was huffing.

"I'm not done yet, and I'm not weak! I will take you down, Dark Mage Uzumaki!" Erza announced as more blades formed around her. She had stocked up plenty in her pocket dimension to fight against him as he went through her weapons like they were made of paper with his fire ability.

"I'm getting tired of this, Erza Scarlet," Naruto said, using her full name, before disappeared from his spot. Erza's eyes widen before she heard his voice from behind. She was completely paralyzed at the speed he just demonstrated. Was this his true speed? What was all the time she fought him before then?

"Did you see me move? If you can't, then you have no hope of ever touching me as you are right now, even if you could matched my speed, you still have no hope of capturing me," Naruto stated flatly.

"Arrogance, Naruto Uzumaki, I will surpass you and put you in jail one day," Erza said as Naruto rolled his eyes a little. He exhaled.

"Look, it's not arrogance if it's the truth. How many armors have you showed me? What do they all share in common?"

"What that has to do with anything?" Erza asked, turning around as he stepped back to get some distant.

"Well, I will tell you this. As long as your weapons and armors are made of metal, you could never get close to me unless I allowed you to," Naruto hinted as Erza's eyes narrowed a little.

"What do you mean…" Erza couldn't finish as an enormous invisible force was exerting itself against her body. Her legs were slipping along the stone pavement. She tried to hold her position and stabbed the sword held in her hand to the ground to stop it. Her brown eyes looked up at him and noticed everything metallic was being pushed away from the blond.

"This, Erza-chan, is magnetism. It is just an advance form of lightning manipulation. My ability, and if I polarized every objects in the vicinity, including your armors then this is what happened with two polar opposite pushing against each other," Naruto said as the repulsive force increased several folds. With that, Erza was flung away despite her best effort to stop it. Her body slammed into the wall behind as she let out a gasp. She looked at him and screamed, covering her face as everything metallic object like pieces of her destroyed weapon crashed around her. Luckily it missed her completely. She thought for sure some should have impaled her body, but they diverged out of the way.

'Darn… It's hard to control them all,' Naruto thought as he almost killed the girl, but he wanted to show the differences between their powers.

"This is just a teaser, Erza-chan, to show you where you stand against me," Naruto outstretched his hand as lightning crackled between the fingers. An invisible magnetic pulse erupted from it towards her, rippling through all the building as they had metal frames within them.

Erza was in pain as her body crushed against the concrete even more so. Her armor was buckling under the stress. She tilted her head to the side as cracks formed around her shape on the wall. With another pulse, she went right through it along with everything that was affected by his ability. They smashed up the current vacated house. Erza rolled around the floor and tried to stand up. She coughed, feeling her body was no longer being pressed. The invisible force was no longer exerting itself on her. An orange flash appeared in front of her as she looked up.

"That was just repulsion, and this is the other one, but I required more concentration as I don't want to be skewered by various sharp objects all around me," Naruto said as only Erza was pulled towards him, and became within his choke hold.

"See, this is the different between you and me, Erza-chan. You keep thinking of adorning new types of armor for different situation, but you never seemed to master any of them fully. I, on other hand, mastered both of my elements, and with it, I created any new ways to use them. Did you know that I could accelerate a fragment piece of metal to unmatchable speed with my lightning? It then could pierce through everything," Naruto hinted before moving her face closer to his.

"Or that I could reach a supernova state like the sun and everything around me would be incinerated instantly?" Naruto intimidated. Erza felt her throat heated up a little as his hand glowed a little. The blond had never tried to kill her before, and she knew he wasn't the ruthless murderer that the council depicted through her strange dreams. She hoped she wasn't wrong about him. She tried to break out of the hold while noting the menacing blue eyes looked back at her. There was no one here besides him and her in this room. It was only a dark mage and a powerless girl. A little girl. For the first time since her escape from the tower, she felt alone and frightened, and her armor could not protect her.

"S-stop…." Erza whimpered as the temperature around her neck increased. Naruto eyes changed back to its original brightness as a smile formed on his face. He dropped her back to the floor as she coughed heavily, gasping for air.

'That was thousands of degree… she not even burnt…' Naruto thought with small smile. It seemed like Erza unconsciously access the Evil Piece's power to boost her defense. It was linked to him and once she full access to it…

"Tell me, Erza-chan, how did you know where I was?" Naruto said after finding a spot to sit down and waited for the girl to recover from the assault. Erza glared at him before adorning her Heart Kreuz Armor right in front of his eyes, showing him full frontal nudity again. Naruto rubbed his eyes and face from that, losing his composure.

'Stop doing that damn it,' Naruto thought, trying to keep the best stoic face on but Erza formed a smirk. She checked her neck and found no burnt mark.

"I don't know why, but every time I sleep, I could see what you were doing… from all those horrible killing…" Erza said with a disapproving expression then quickly changed it to a slightly respected one, "…to saving a child; to helping the poor; to healing the sick and building shelter for them."

Those actually brought a smile on Erza's face. She tried to hide it and continued listing all his deeds, including the ones he had never told anyone.

"Eh? You saw all that? How long has this been going on?" Naruto asked when she done listing. Some of those things were outside of Fiore as he wandered everywhere in the years as he waited for a chance to return home. Might as well do some good while waiting for the eclipses, he thought.

"Since I was eleven, right after someone brought me Fairy Tail. I didn't know what it was then and thought it was probably some very vivid dream I had, but the places I seen were real but I never been there before. After a while, I realized I must be watching through someone's eyes," Erza answered truthfully. Naruto blinked as he ran several plausible explanations through his mind.

'Goddamn mutated piece,' Naruto thought after finding the most obvious one. It was the mutated piece alright; it gave her some sort of precognition vision. 'Hang on! That means those dreams were real then? I thought they were just some perverted fantasy!'

"Wait!" Naruto put one of his hands up. "Did you take a shower four days ago and was playing with your chest?"

Erza blinked, but there was no embarrassment on her face. She had very little modesty and she was checking how big her boobs were a few days ago. Still, she was alone and no one was around in the bathroom. How did he saw that? Unless… No, he wouldn't peep would he? Erza's cheek tinted a little at the thought but quickly dismissed it.

"Yes," Erza said flatly afterwards as Naruto face-palmed. He rarely had long sleep, if ever, since entering this world. He didn't really need to unless he wanted to recuperate his powers quickly. When his body rest, it recover at much greater rate than being active. Anyway, he did have light nap every now around the evening to late at night to clear his mind and remembering home. In those dream, he thought he was a woman for some implicit reasons that he couldn't explained.

"I have those visions too, through your eyes apparently…" Naruto said meekly, realizing the piece linked them together. King was in him and Queen was in her. Silence reigned before Erza decided to sit next to him.

"What does it mean? Now looking closely, your appearance is like someone who I owed my life to. You even have the same name as him, but it can't be you since you should be older… maybe he's your father?" Erza asked as Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched his head. Well, he did look like his father.

"It's…" Naruto was about to tell her the truth, but was interrupted.

"MY HOUSE!?" A man called out, looking through the opened hole made by Erza via Naruto along with shards of metals embedding everywhere on the wall, ceiling and floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Several people shouted, seeing a lot of metal poles and pipes had been ripped right out of their sockets. Houses were slanted as metal frames within were bended.

Both of their jaw slackened a little, realizing the devastation they just wreck upon the town in their battle. Naruto recovered quickly enough.

"See, this is your fault! I told you I don't want to fight! You deal with it!" Naruto shouted and disappeared in an orange flash, leaving Erza behind to deal with it. There were metal shards everywhere along the street from her destroyed weapon so she couldn't deny it wasn't her. She just didn't know where to begin to apologize. Ah, another reason why Fairy Tail had the worst reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Naruto arrived in the world and met Erza in X776. For this story, the moon and sun are perfectly aligned only once every seven years due to its irregular orbit through the sky. I don't know if it was a plot inside the cannon itself, but do you see the significant? They all seemed to relate to dragons.

July 7th X777 (Dragon Disappeared)  
>July 7th X784 (?) – Something definitely happened here.<br>July 7th X791 (Eclipse Gate Activation)

Anyway, Knightwalker will appear soon, next chapter or the one after that. See you next chapter!

**_Comment, reviews and criticisms are welcomed!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


	3. The Devil You Know

**Route Roulette: Crimson Dream (NarutoxDXDxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **I do not change the character's personality if I could help it because that would make them an OC sharing the same name and appearance. Only Naruto is different because I don't like his cannon and goofy self all that much, or at all. Naruto in any Route Roulette is more mature, insightful, and prideful (it's a devil thing). Erza Scarlet is strict, compassionate person who cares about those that she knows and loves. However, she won't let her feeling get in the way of her work. Even if she understands what makes Naruto do the thing he do, she still tries to arrest him because of his standing arrest warrant by the Council. That's just her personality in the cannon, and she would sob afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Route Roulette: Crimson Dream]=<br>The Devil You Know**

Night had fallen. Everyone had returned to their home, and so did she.

Tired, weary, and sweaty. She needed a shower, and something to consume in order to recover her strength. She had expended much of it in today battle, as well as in the cleanup afterward. The shops were closed however so she couldn't buy anything. It was late out. She exhaled a little, and remembered that he had run off, leaving her to deal with it.

She opened the door to her rented apartment as she was still technically on job request; subduing a demon. She had completed it without much difficult and was on her way home with a souvenir of sort. However, her plan derailed a bit when she noticed he was in the immediate vicinity. As usual, she would try to arrest him, and possibly see how strong she had become.

"I wasn't stalking you," she retorted with a slight blush, remembering he didn't expect to see her. She undressed herself, removing her armors and placing it back in the pocket space. She then entered the shower.

'Irresponsible,' she thought as she was a very strict and discipline person, who like to criticize the bad behavior and habits of others even though she had plenty faults in her as well. No one dare to criticize her except for him. However, she was disappointed and slightly furious that he didn't help cleaning up the mess they did, or at least made an effort to lend her a hand. It was the gesture that counted. Erza punched the wall in annoyance at her inability to stop him from running off. How do you catch someone who could teleport half way across the world in an instant? Furthermore, he demonstrated a new one today. Did he always have that ability? If that was the case, why wait so long to show the differences between their strength? It made her disheartened.

"…" Erza stopped any thoughts immediately. The sound of water splattering against the tiled floor was the only thing that could be heard. They continued streaming down her welled developed body and smooth skin as she froze up at the feeling.

Disheartened? Why? That was strange. Erza thought a bit more on that. She shouldn't feel disheartened at his ability. She knew he was much stronger than her, but she was also getting stronger as their battle last much longer than the one before. Yes, he could kill her anytime if he chose, only if he was the ruthless mage that everyone depicted him us. Fortunately, he was not. She knew that much. It was not in his character to do execute everyone who tried to catch him. He explicitly told her so a while ago.

"Don't say that, Erza-chan. I don't go around killing people because I'm bored. They're just doing their job so why do I need to? They all have family and friends, and if I kill them, I have to kill their friends and family too because they would come after me with a murderous grudge… too much hassle to deal with later," he answered.

Erza pressed both her palms against the web like crack on the wall as the liquid continued to use her scarlet hair as a slide. She would need to pay for that damage later. She sighed. She did it in her frustration, but the invasive feeling didn't go away. She shouldn't be feeling discourage at someone who was stronger than her. She was an S-class mage of Fairy Tail; the Titania. Logically, she should be feeling was fearful or maybe inadequate.

"Why?" Erza asked herself, pondering more on it.

No, she wasn't disheartened at what he had demonstrated with his ability, but at what he had said moment before. It was like a knife cutting through her heart even though he didn't realize it. She would never get close to him unless he allowed it. For some reasons, that hurt. She didn't want to hear that coming from him… ever. Erza sighed and turned off the water before using the towel to dry herself before adorning a new set of clothing using re-equip ability. She exited the bathroom and had a glance of the bed.

Blissful sleep awaits, which usually followed by a dream.

A vision.

That brought a smile to her face. She wondered what kind of imagery she would see through his eyes. The places he had been to. What he was doing now? Maybe he was just wandering around aimlessly again as he usually do. It had never shown in her dream that he would stay in one place for longer than necessary. If that was the case, he would be long gone by now. Erza wanted to know where as her stomach grumbled a bit.

"Maybe you should take care of that," a too familiar voice said to the side. Immediately a sword materialized in her hands, and she pressed it against his neck after spinning around. His hands were in defensive posture, but each was holding some sort of box in plastic bag.

"Eh? Isn't it nighttime? Work hours is over, but if you want, we could do a light spar and destroy your apartment in the process," Naruto claimed without any concern to the immediate danger.

"How did you get in here?"

"Wouldn't you ask how did I find you first?" Naruto asked with a grin as the blade pressed harder against his skin almost breaking it.

"Woah, slow down murderess! Oh wait, I did break in so it's fine for you to kill the trespassers, sorry about the door though," Naruto answered cheekily as Erza eyed the door behind him. It was still closed and possibly locked. There was no damage. The window of the room was also closed and locked. She returned her eyes back on him, but he disappeared in an orange flash. A bright flash to her side immediately followed, indicating he just teleported across the room. He was now sitting around a table, placing down the boxes that were in his hand on them.

Erza huff a little as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Alright, no need to get upset about that. You must be annoyed that I didn't help you after the battle…"

"… buuuut if I did, that would mean I was associating with you. If that was the case, whatever image Fairy Tail has left would vanish instantly and they probably placed you under arrest. Do you really want that?" Naruto said thoughtfully as Erza blinked. Was it like that? It seemed like the case. Her grip on the blade's handle lessened.

"Anyway, I did watch you fix up people home so here's the reward for the day work," Naruto said, inviting her to join him at the table. Erza put the sword back in her pocket space and narrowed her brown eyes.

"Reward?"

"Uh huh, besides erotic novels, sugary sweet is the next best thing. This is the greatest cake in the world! I have to go to another nation and waited in a very long line. Luckily, it wasn't sold out when it's my turn," Naruto said, opening one of the boxes slowly and revealing the pastry within. The aroma that was no longer confined by the cardboards wall immediately filled the vicinity, enticing her. Her mouth became more watery.

The sight of beautiful crafted cake, glittering in the light along with her hunger made her lose all her reasons. Before she realized it, she was already sitting at the table with a fork in her hand, facing him. She blinked and felt the chocolate and cream rolled on her tongue. It was delicious. When did that happened? She must have been on auto pilot.

Naruto chuckled, watching the girl's distraught expression. Erza licked her lips, rubbing the stain away as she put the fork down by stabbing into the remaining piece. Her eyes shredded a few tears as she couldn't finish it completely. She wanted to, but she have to retain control.

"What do you mean novels!?" She finally realized what he said moment before.

"Your. Secret. Fondness," Naruto said as he spinning a book on the tip of his finger. It was a book that she liked to read before bed. She immediately tried to grab it on reflex, pushing her body against the table but he simply moved his hand out the way, avoiding hers.

"Heh, is this why you like to wear revealing clothing and armors?" Naruto asked with a grin, flapping the book in her face playfully. Erza growled and slammed her both her hands on the table. The plate on it shook as Naruto dropped his smile.

"Give it back!" Erza demanded as Naruto immediately complied. Wow, she was angry when someone takes away her smut materials even more so than her cake. Naruto sweated a little while Erza blinked. She exhaled and dropped back down on the chair. She looked over the book in her hand. It was written by her favorite author, and it was difficult to get a copy. They sold out fairly fast as they were immensely popular.

"Wow, people really love that **_IxI_** series. I just didn't realize how much. Remind me to never steal it from your belonging again. A frustrated and lustful Erza… that's scary," Naruto teased a little. He should have never published those stories, but he needed to kill time and make some money as well. No one knew the author though, and the story she currently reading wasn't made up. It had already happened; the saga of a certain **_Oppai Dragon_** and his **_Switch Princess_** along with many big breasted minions.

"Why the generous offer, Uzumaki?" Erza asked, putting the book away.

"Don't say it like that; we know each other for a while. Longer than I knew until recently… wouldn't it be time for us to sit down and have a proper conversation, maybe over a cup of tea?" Naruto said with a begging face and raised eyebrows. Erza sighed after seeing that and nodded.

Naruto then untangled the ribbons on the second box by his side and opened it. He removed two cups from within as well as a thermal jug. He then poured some steaming liquids into the cup. The scent caught Erza by surprise. It was strange and exotic. Both the cake and refreshment were of high quality, which made it very suspicious.

"Have some, this herbal tea is made from some the finest ingredients or so I'm told," Naruto said before lifting his cup up and had a taste.

"Yep, they were right," Naruto said, putting his one down while Erza wrapping her hands around hers. The heat passed through the ceramic layers without difficult as she felt it on her finger tip. The liquid within was alluring as steam rose slowing off its milky surface. She lost the struggle and gave in. She placed the cup's edge to her lips, taking in a small sip. It was just like he said; it was good, and she took another and another. Before long, she placed the cup back down on the table. She noticed his cup was still full as if…

"See, this is more civilized right? Have a drink and a conversation between friends," Naruto said, drawing her gaze back on him.

'Friends…'

"Yes, if only you wouldn't do some of those things then we could have more times like this," Erza said as Naruto frowned.

"Those things…"

"Erza-chan, do you want to hear a story?" Naruto asked as Erza stared at him a little.

"It might explain more about me," Naruto added. She nodded afterwards, wanting to see where this was going.

"Once upon a time, there was six great beings known as the **_Princes_**, and they lived in perfect harmony with one another, creating countless of realms with their powers. They were Gods among Gods; powerful and majestic; heralded as the greatest of creation. Unfortunately, they were also lonely and a thought… an idea invaded their mind. With it, they came together, using their powers and bring forth everything we see. Their children wanted their loves and guidance, and perhaps that inevitably became their downfall…" Naruto lamented. He was one of the few who knew the story of his heritage. He was a direct descendant from two of the princes.

Erza thought about it. The story sounded like fiction with that opening statement.

Naruto exhaled and continued.

"A philosophical argument fractured that harmonic unity. Each had their own ways of guiding their children; their creations. They each believed their way was the right way, and so they spitted into two distinct groups that we came to know as Chaos and Order. Divided, and that argument eventually became the origin of a conflict. In the wake of their clashes, which they had used their virtually limitless powers, the emission of their divine energies turns countless of worlds into dust in an instant, leaving very few remains that could sustain life. Seeing what they have done in narrow mindedness, they went away beyond anyone's reach to allow a future to continue and their legacy to remain…"

"What this has to do with you?" Erza asked after the blond paused again.

"Hang on, I'm getting to that, so impatience," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes a little.

"You see, even if they were gone, their descendants did not. The children followed their parent's example and gave birth to the next generation of beings. The servants that their fathers left behind became their **_supports_** in order to solidify the new foundation. A total of sixty-six. Six Thrones and 66 Supports was the legend passed down through the ages. However, like children, they were simply copying their parents, and soon they became lost, but the seeds they planted had already spread. Eons went by until he appeared..."

"He?" Erza asked as Naruto nodded. However, the blond didn't give a name as Erza wouldn't know who that person looked like.

"He wasn't the descendant of the Princes, but his ambition was greater than anyone. He was born in the time of strife as three great factions fought against each other with the desire to wipe the other ones out. Each side had sacrificed much during that war. Unfortunately, the end was not what he or his supporters expected. He was ordered to stand down, but he refused, inciting a great civil war to break out among his own people. The rebellion was quickly put down by the current winner. Defeated and dissatisfied with how everything went, he sought to unlock an ancient power that had been sealed away and reclaimed what was rightfully his…"

Naruto paused and sighed again. He didn't want to think much about it anymore. He eyed at the scarlet-haired girl before him. Currently, she remained attentive, but becoming increasingly impatient from the expression she had on. Erza wanted a straight forward answer quickly without listening through the story.

From that, Naruto decided to shorten it.

"Anyway, long story short, he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the effort of everyone, standing together to fight against a common enemy. I fought and spared him twice. The first time, I was young and didn't want to kill anyone even though he had killed several of my friends. We locked him up after that, but his supporters broke him out. The second time I believed he could return back from his path and desire for powers as I have…"

"I should have killed him then... when everything was still fine... then none of that would happen… " Naruto mumbled as liquids filled his eyes. Erza clenched her hands on the table, seeing the behavior before her. Right now, he wasn't the dark mage that everyone feared. He was just another person with real sorrow, pain and loss. It was something she could relate with. Still… to her, killing was wrong no matter the circumstances.

"For not killing him, I condemned millions to their death. He didn't turn back from his path and unleashed a power that even the Gods feared. Fiery shadows came through the rifts he created in mass; summoned and bounded to his will. They were like a nightmare that swept across the lands uncontested. They lay waste to numerous cities before we could organize and mount a proper defense. Under his command, the demons were ordered to exterminate us down to the last child. No one was spare. No mercies were given. Drowned with powers, he wanted to remake the universe in his image... by killing everyone… I had to end him in the end to stop all of it…" Naruto said while calming himself.

"Erza-chan, I am not from here. My home was much like this one. We knew wars and desired peace, but there are those that seek to destroy that peace. To maintain it along with the safety of those we swore to protect, we have to do what we must. I had a choice to kill him before, but I didn't. In the end, I still have to do it so why didn't back then … before millions were lost? Who granted those that died mercy? His army didn't and I could have prevented it from happening if only…" Naruto said regretfully, closing his eyes. He was inhaling and exhaling in deep breath. It seemed like a genuine guilt from Erza's point of view.

A hand placed on his shoulder. She was no longer in her seat.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known," Erza said as blue eyes opened slowly. He shook his head a little before facing her.

"Some people are irredeemable, Erza-chan. It better that they are simply gone before they do more damage. How many must suffer before they realized their mistake? I like this world. It's more peaceful than my own, and I don't want to follow the same fate as mine," Naruto said and wondered how everyone was doing back home. Most likely rebuilding, mourning for the losses and continued on with their lives.

"I don't believe that… we cannot judge who live or die… everyon…" Erza's vision became hazy as she began to lose grip strength. A smile formed on his face, knowing it was taking effect now. Erza was stunned for a second as her mind raced. Was that all a lie to elicit her emotions? She genuinely felt his loss then. She looked at the cup to his side. It was still full unlike hers. He didn't sip any at all, and now she knew why.

"You…dru…" Erza mumbled, stepping backwards and rubbing her temple. She was also shaking her head vigorously, trying to remove the dizziness. That was all in vain. She glared up and saw the blond stood before her. A sword materialized in both of her hands, but they fell out of her grips and clattering on the ground immediately afterwards. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. Her body was swaying back and forth before she fell forwards right into his waiting arms. He shifted her around carefully, lifting her up and carrying her in a bridal style. He rotated around before walking slowly towards the bed in the room. Everything seemed blurry through her brown eyes. The ceiling and light seemed to dim as her mind was losing the battle. He placed her down gently, and leaning over her. His face seemed to be the only thing that was clear enough to make out through her eyes.

Her fingers twitched, readying to fight back, but didn't. Even though she still had strength in her, her mind and body didn't want to.

"Why? If you just ask…" Erza mouthed, but no words would come out.

"I'm sorry, Erza-chan," he said, looking down at her before unbuttoning her shirt. She should have felt some revulsion from the current situation, but for reasons beyond her current understanding she didn't. She consciously closed her eyes fully, and quickly fell asleep comfortably on the bed. Unfortunately, due to the drug coursing through her veins, she didn't have any vision like she would have. Only empty darkness took over her, but she felt his gentle touches against her skin before it fully closed around her.

Bright light passed through the window as her eyes throbbed under the eyes lid. She opened it slowly, seeing the sunshine. It was noon. Her body was covered in a blanket as she sat upright, feeling somewhat refresh. She wasn't naked, but he could put it back on her after he was done. A blush filled her face, but then she snapped out of it. That was rape, no matter how much she gave her consent. No, that didn't seem right either. The person she knew wouldn't do something like that. Her mind was having a tenuous debate with itself for a while before she had a glance around the room.

Maybe it was dream?

Unfortunately, it wasn't as the cake and tea was still on the table in the room. They were evidence of what happened last night.

"Left without saying a single word?" Erza grumbled, getting out of bed and walking to the table. There was a folded note on it. She growled a little, unfolding it.

"Sorry about that Erza-chan. Please forgive me. I redressed you afterward since it was fun and you didn't seem to object at all as you didn't try to stop me. The happy face you had on through the whole night was so darn cute… Don't lie now! Hah! I knew it!" That was the first line on the parchment. Erza exhaled a little, forgetting all about her anger. Strangely, she felt incredibly rejuvenate.

"With that out the way since you enjoyed it somewhat. I recently heard there's a certain flute that could cause death to anyone who heard its melody. That's dangerous! I was about to kill everyone who had a handling in it since it is a weapon of mass genocide. It wouldn't take me very long if I do my way, but I might burn a few bystanders along the way. In last night and all, and after thinking about you, I decided against it and do it your way. Unfortunately, that will take a while and I'm a bit busy right now since I have another appointment that I can't miss sooooo I'm giving the task to you instead. Sorry about that," was the next paragraph.

"I've attached what I know of the people involved so far. It's not much, but I think a Dark Guild might have a hand in it. I'm not sure which one since I don't usually check who they are when I turned them into ash. One dark guild was the same as any other, and I think the council should have actively do something more about them. Since I will be busy, and this task will take you a while to complete, you won't be seeing me again for some times. Maybe years… who really know? Don't do it alone though since I show you that you could be defeated with an easy underhand tactics like a sleeping pill. Don't be down, you are strong, but you will need someone to watch your back on such things. Form a team; do that! Oh yeah, finish the cake and tea. It's bad to waste food as there are people starving in the world. It's not drugged this time so don't worry, and I didn't lie about the tea… it's really good!"

"P.S. My father does look like me, but he never met you before," Erza read that part and theorized as much. He was the person who saved her life and brought her to Fairy Tail back then. It wasn't that difficult to figure it out considering what she had seen through his eyes.

"P.S.S. At least wear panties underneath. That was really shocking. You are a girl so have some modesty! Goodbye Erza Scarlet."

Something nudged in the back of her mind as she read the last line, but she wasn't able to grab it. It was odd. Erza re-read it a few times and sighed, folding the paper and putting it away. She will figure it out eventually as she checked the next note. This one detailed about a **_Mass Murder Curse Magic_** in the form of a flute that was once belong to the Dark Mage Zeref.

There was a note to the bottom: "Who the hell is Zeref? Sound likes some evil dude I should kill...where?"

Erza frowned and saw the important of it as she had heard some people conversed about it a few days ago in a restaurant. She didn't think much on it at the time, but if it caught Naruto's eyes then it must be very dangerous. She quickly packed up her things and ready to head back to Fairy Tail. She might not able to do this alone.

'Natsu and Gray,' Erza thought, formulating a team. She was about to hurry out, but realizing the cake and tea was still on the table. Remembering his words, she returned to it and sat down as she finishing the sweet.

"It really is good, Naruto," Erza said, using his first name this time while sipping down the tea. She trusted his words. There was no reason to drug her again. The hot treat filled her body with a warmness that she hadn't felt in a while. After she was done, she left the room with a smile on her face.

She grabbed the massive horn near the door as she closed it. It was another reward from the previous job. Not as great as his, but still was a reward nonetheless.

**XxXxX**

"I heard something troubling at work. Usually, I would consulted master about this, but he… I regarded this matter as urgent… so you two will come with me right?"

"Eh? Huh?" Gray and Natsu were a bit stunned. Everyone else was shocked while Erza noticed a new blond girl that was standing in the guild hall. She could be a client or a new member. Erza would ask Mirajane about it later.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow," Erza said, turning around.

"Uh… wait… no," Gray protested.

"I never said I'd come!" Natsu retorted.

"What was that?" Erza said.

"We said you can count it on us," Gray and Natsu said with arms across each other shoulder with a forced happy face while dancing clumsily.

"Aye!"

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray… I never imagined Erza teaming up with anyone, but this might well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…" Mirajane said as Lucy was amazed.

Naruto watched her interaction with the guild in his sleep. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. Everything around him was on fire. The incredible heat melted the magical ice quickly as a certain person was lying before him. The man was wrapped in fiery chains with more than a few bruises all over his body. The flaming constructs also inhibited the person's magical ability. They could restrain even ultimate class devils so there was no chance of breaking out.

'Goodbye Erza-chan, we won't meet again,' Naruto thought as he look skywards. It was July 4th. Three more days left for the eclipse to arrive. He would leave this world behind and their connection would be severed. The Queen piece within her will became inactive when he left, preventing her from tapping into it anymore. She didn't need to know that she was a devil. He made sure of it.

Naruto crouched down at the man.

"You know, I really hate wannabe devils," Naruto told the well-built man as the chains tightened. The man gasped in pain. They had fought, demonstrated by the battlefield around them. Naruto's flames were making short work of the ice at the moment as they were nowhere near the level of a certain childish girl who could freeze entire continent in seconds.

"Your magic is similar to my own, even the aura I see around you is similar. Your powers must have generated inside your body unlike people around here. Even so, you are not a devil. Heck, you're not even a reincarnated one," Naruto asserted as he stood up, looking down at the man. Pitch black wings formed behind his back, spreading outwards as Naruto entered his released state. Ominous shadow created by them covered the scarred man's face while lightning crackled across its onyx surface. Several spheres of spiraling flames were floating around the blond.

"I'm a true devil. What are you, male version of Levi-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Naruto raped Erza? The fuck!? No way that's possible considering his personality! So what the fuck happened during that time. Have a guess! It's hinted in this chapter. Is Curses just devil's magic? 'till next time. Yes, Knightwalker will be next chapter. Naruto and her romantic interaction take most of this story since they're rarely done couple in FF. NarutoxErza have been done plenty in other story already even though she super OOC who blushes at being naked. Eh? I wanted something new. Erza Knightwalker will have the same personality as her cannon. She is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy.

July 2, X784 = Lucy ran into Natsu and Happy  
>July 4, X784 = Lucy Officially joined Fairy Tail and did some mission with Natsu.<br>Lullaby defeated somewhere in the next few days or so.  
>To those that argued last chapter - December 15, X784 = S-Class Promotional Exam.<p>

**_Comment, reviews and criticisms are welcomed!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
